


que el cielo ayude al tonto que se enamore

by pvnkflamingo



Category: Ok burrito, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Contra-Acordeão, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, burritos in love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: "Quando olhava para os olhos escuros brilhando por trás de óculos de aros redondos, todos os conceitos de almas gêmeas, sonhos de infância e contos de fada pareciam perder o significado"[PeléMaradona || Soulmate AU]





	que el cielo ayude al tonto que se enamore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/gifts).



> Buenas noches, hermanos. 
> 
> Este rabiscozinho veio de um prompt do meu docinho de leite. Te quiero mucho, Paulie Arthie 💛💙 
> 
> Soulmate AU é clássico demais :") 
> 
> Os personagens do filme do maravilhoso Fernando Fraiha apareceram aqui em casa para tomar um café e me obrigaram a escrever. 
> 
> Academia Brasileira de Letras, não me processem por escrita ruim! 
> 
> [Título: tradução em espanhol de trecho da música "Ophelia", de The Lumineers]

Martin brincava com o guardanapo em suas mãos, distraído, enquanto esperava seu pedido num pequeno café. Em sua cabeça, ensaiava um discurso que poderia mudar tudo o que vinha vivendo há algumas semanas, desde que um certo brasileiro havia se enfiado em sua vida e se juntado a sua pequena família, viajando pelas estradas da América latina.

Estava completamente apaixonado por Vadão, mesmo que o nome escrito em seu quadril não fosse aquele. Quando olhava para os olhos escuros brilhando por trás de óculos de aros redondos, todos os conceitos de almas gêmeas, sonhos de infância e contos de fada pareciam perder o significado. Num mundo onde ele pensava já ter visto de tudo, aquele moreno imprevisível roubara sua atenção (e seu coração), e o loiro sentia que a felicidades tranquila que buscava podia estar ali, num sorriso de dentes separados.

“Senhor, seu café” avisou a garçonete, tirando-o de seus devaneios.

“Vocês têm doce de leite por aqui?” perguntou ele, pensando no rapaz que dormia no quarto alugado, na cama que era, para todos os efeitos, sua. “E por favor, alguns daqueles pãezinhos também”.

Já que ia apostar todas as fichas, podia ao menos aproveitar antes um bom café da manhã na companhia do motivo de suas preocupações.

 

[…]

 

“Bom dia, Chiquititas!” brincou Vadão, sorrindo para o loiro que chegava da rua. “Achei que tinha me abandonado aqui e caído na estrada de novo.”

“Você pensa tão bem de mim” comentou Martin, colocando as compras sobre a mesa. 

“É o que a gente pensa quando acorda sozinho depois de dormir de conchinha com alguém” disse o moreno, sentando-se na cama com as pernas cruzadas.

Martin sorriu para o rapaz de cabelos bagunçados e regata amassada, contendo um impulso de beijá-lo até se esquecer totalmente dos motivos que o seguravam. “ _Pobrecito de ti_ , acordar sem o calor do meu corpo te envolvendo” provocou, sentindo as próprias palavras como dedos na ferida metafórica em seu peito. “Trouxe café da manhã”.

“Não vai se achando não, _boludo_ ” foi a resposta, bocejada “era você quem estava todo carente resmungando, devia me agradecer por te permitir um privilégio desses.”

“Então você faz isso pra todos?” brincou Martin, tomando um gole do café preto, sem açúcar, fumegante, fazendo uma careta involuntária, e oferecendo o outro copo para o moreno.

“Não vá se acostumando” Vadão piscou, aceitando a bebida.

“Sempre rápido em partir meu coração.” suspirou o argentino “Logo eu, que lhe trago até doce de leite.”

“Você anda sensível demais. Se começar com choradeira eu vou deixar você e esse café da manhã e ir encontrar Miguel e Paulino”

“A essa hora eles devem estar bem ocupados aproveitando o tempo sozinhos” lembrou Martin.

“Ah, as almas gêmeas. Já faz quanto tempo que estão juntos mesmo, uns dez anos? Muito conto de fadas esse casal.”

O argentino não comentou, fingindo estar muito concentrado em comer. Que Vadão desprezava a noção de destino e tudo o que acompanhava não era nenhum segredo - seus comentários ácidos mais de uma vez resultaram em olhares tortos e palavrões emocionados em espanhol. Isso lhe dava alguma segurança - se o brasileiro acreditasse tanto naquele “conto de fadas” quanto ele mesmo um dia já havia acreditado, suas chances cairiam de poucas para inexistentes.

“Você namoraria alguém que não fosse sua alma gêmea? É uma pergunta séria.” arriscou Martin, pousando seu copo de papel no chão e sentando-se na cama ao lado do moreno.

“Eu não costumo namorar”, foi a resposta, com um tom que parecia carregar algum ressentimento.

“Mas se acontecesse… Se você se apaixonasse. Se um dia você encontrasse alguém que te fizesse se comportar como um _tonto_ , mesmo que esse alguém fosse impossível e cheio de manias, e mesmo que essa pessoa não te desse um segundo de paz porque te deixa ao mesmo tempo alegre e ansioso, na expectativa de um momento que nunca viria? E tudo isso acontecesse… com alguém que não fosse _tu otra parte_ , com um outro nome.” Martin começou a gesticular rapidamente, e Vadão se virou para encará-lo de frente.

“Ei, ei! Do que você tá falando?” perguntou o brasileiro, confuso, segurando com algum nervosismo as mãos nervosas, na tentativa de fazê-lo se acalmar.

O loiro deu um breve suspiro. O momento havia chegado. “Estou tentando dizer que... eu me apaixonei por você, mesmo que não seja o seu nome na minha pele. Seu nome já está nos meus pensamentos o tempo todo, e essa marca não significa nada, é você que eu quero.”

Vadão ficou sério. “Deixa eu ver sua marca”.

Martin hesitou, mas levantou a regata que usava, expondo as letras em vermelho carmesim que decoravam a sua pele, numa caligrafia que parecia rabiscada às pressas. Vadão traçou as letras lentamente, com o indicador, e começou a rir.

“Eu sei que não é o ideal” continuou Martin, interpretando errado a reação de Vadão “mas meus sentimentos são sinceros, e se você quiser eu posso tentar te fazer muito feliz, mesmo.”

“Oswaldo. Eu sempre odiei esse nome. Era o nome do meu avô, ele era um babaca” interrompeu o brasileiro, olhando firmemente para os olhos do argentino, que franzia a testa. “Vadão é só um apelido. _Un apodo_. Obviamente.”

“Então…”

“Eu sabia que a vida de _hippie_ tava comendo seu cérebro, mas não sabia que já estava desse jeito” riu Vadão, tirando a regata que usava e expondo o torso tatuado em tinta preta, onde uma marca em vermelho logo abaixo das costelas parecia chamar ainda mais atenção. “Eu nunca tinha conhecido um Martin até aquele dia na estrada. Eu me recusava a acreditar nesse circo de almas gêmeas, meus pais eram almas gêmeas e olha só o aconteceu? Eles acabaram se odiando em silêncio e se forçando a viver aquilo por conveniência. E aí apareceu você, e eu só queria te socar por ser tão irritante… mas você se espreguiçou e lá estava meu nome, na minha caligrafia, em você.”

“Então foi por isso que você voltou? Você já sabia?” perguntou o loiro.

“Eu não tinha certeza mas… e também, era hora de viver outras coisas. Até a vida de dublê estava ficando um tédio. Eu precisava de uma mudança”

“Então… _tu és mi alma gemela_ ” Martin parecia não acreditar na situação em que tinha se enfiado, por pura distração.

“Parece que sim” Vadão suspirou, como se rendendo-se a uma verdade particularmente difícil, mas deixou escapar um sorriso tímido. “Então pode parar de se sentir culpado ou de ficar preocupa-”

Suas palavras foram interrompidas por lábios sedentos, e Vadão riu dentro daquele beijo desesperado, amargo de café, cheio de promessas. Teriam todo o tempo do mundo para conversar depois. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [keep both eyes on the road tonight cause I am driving home to you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790413) by [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra)




End file.
